Flush outer door handle devices on cars are already known from the prior art. In particular, door handle devices are used for this purpose that cooperate with an electro-mechanical closing device. In this case, the handle device only needs to move from its rest position to the operating position in which the operator then triggers an opening signal or trigger signal for the electro-mechanical closing device by simply touching or pressing a button then releasing the movable part, allowing it to be opened by the operator. The operator can grab the extended handle part in the operating position to swing up the movable part.
However, such door handle devices have the disadvantage that the electro-mechanical closing device cannot easily be actuated in the event of a vehicle power failure. Such handle devices often also require a large installation space, which is tight, particularly in the case of car doors as a movable part. It is often not possible to arrange such door handle devices anywhere on a car door because there is often insufficient space.